


The Truth Will Set You Free

by iMavinAGoodTime (L_ass_hton)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullying, Curses, Denial, F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Maybe a lil magic, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_ass_hton/pseuds/iMavinAGoodTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Free, who may or may not have a terrible habit of lying a little too often, finds himself under a curse that forces him to tell the truth. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Will Set You Free

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my stupid story. I hope you enjoy it! I just have a couple of things that are important to say, so please read!
> 
> FIRST of all there ARE homophobic slurs used in this story quite a bit, so be warned. If that kind of thing, or homophobic bullying in general, set you off, please don't read.
> 
> SECOND, certain RT staff are portrayed in a bad way in this story! Their characterisations do not at all reflect how I see these people in real life and exist purely for the story's sake. There isn't a single employee at RT that I don't like, so please don't think this is how I actually see any of them!
> 
> THIRD, There are some very, very mild descriptions of violence. I thought I should tag it just in case. But it shouldn't be enough to cause any problems. Just be warned.
> 
> FOURTH, I realised after I wrote this that it's basically like Liar Liar. I don't think it matters, but if that helps you understand the concept a lil better there's that.
> 
> FIFTH, I love feedback! Feel free to give me any kind of constructive criticism or anything.
> 
> And FINALLY, Sorry if there are mistakes. This got changed from present to past tense so there are bound to be some grammatical errors. I hope there aren't too many because I proof read this like four times. Sorry if the spacing is too big as well. Wrote it in Word, pasted it here!
> 
> This is my first Mavin/RT work. I hope you enjoy. X

Gavin Free had a slight bad habit: he was a filthy liar.

 

Who cares? So what? It’s not like he lied a lot.

 

‘Yes mom, I did my homework.’

 

‘You see, Mr. Ramsey, I lost my homework in a fire.’

 

‘No, Principal Hullum, it wasn’t a house fire. Don’t be ridiculous. Why would I lie about that? See there was this thing with a Bunsen burner and I didn’t realise my homework was right there and…’

 

Okay, so maybe he _did_ have the tendency to lie every now and then. But he only ever told white lies. Small things. No big deal.

 

‘Yeah, I was with _two_ different birds last night.’

 

‘My parents are dead and it’s my birthday. Can I have a free sponsorship?’

 

‘Yeah, I love you too, love.’

 

Okay. So maybe sometimes he lied about things that were, technically speaking, a big deal. But it never _turned into_ a big deal and that was all that mattered. It wasn’t like anyone ever really _needed_ to know the truth, right? The truth hurts. Gavin knew that and it was precisely why he decided not to tell said truth. In reality he was doing everyone a favour. He was almost an unsung hero, saving people from the truth. Who wants to hear that, yes, that dress _does_ make you look fat? No one!

 

Besides, it wasn’t like anyone had ever been _really_ hurt by any of his lies. Except for that one time.... but Gavin didn’t like to think about that.

 

‘Are you listening to me, Gav?’ Gavin blinked back at his girlfriend. Meg had her arms crossed and looked rather unimpressed at Gavin’s apparent inability to pay attention to her.

 

‘Of course I am,’ he smiled easily in return. Of course it was a lie. It slipped past his lips without a second thought.

 

‘Oh yeah? What was I talking about?’ Meg raised a brow.

 

‘Prom,’ Gavin answered with no hesitation. The purple haired girl across from him looked stumped.

 

‘Well… yeah. Yeah, I was talking about prom,’ Meg murmured. ‘How did you know?’

 

‘Because I _was_ listening to you. Every word you say is important to me, love. So long as it’s coming out of your mouth.’ More lies. Prom was all Meg had been talking about for the past two weeks, just like every other girl at school. It wasn’t hard to guess right.

  
‘Aw, babe.’ Meg blushed at his charming words, her previous annoyance at him fading away. Gavin was good at what he does and _that_ was definitely the truth. ‘Well I was just talking about holding the after party at your place. We can get someone else to bring drinks but we still need a venue.’ Meg looked expectantly at him.

 

‘Ah, no can do.’ Gavin shook his head. ‘My parents don’t want me drinking. They won’t let me. They’re not big fans of alcohol.’ Also not true. Gavin’s parents practically gave him free rein over the beer fridge. He just really couldn’t be arsed to host a party at his house. He also couldn’t have been bothered to spend a whole night with Meg. He liked her but not like _that._ She might have known that he was uninterested in her if she weren’t just another lie in Gavin’s life. A show-pony. Arm-candy. That’s all she was. Not that she knew that, of course, and she didn’t need to know.

 

‘Oh. Well, how about we book a room at the inn for afterwards. Just the two of us.’ Meg leant in as her voice grew quieter. She stared suggestively into Gavin’s eyes. He looked away.

 

‘Sorry, Meg. My great-uncle is the owner of the inn. They’d all recognise me. My parents would kill me if they found out.’ The bell sounded halfway through his excuse. He didn’t even have a great-uncle, not that he knew of. But Meg ate it all up. Everyone always did. No one saw through his lies and if they somehow managed to they tended not to care. Gavin was one of the most popular guys in school. He could get away with almost anything.

 

He gave his slightly put out girlfriend a kiss on the cheek before leaving her and moving into the hallway, joining the throngs of other lost and confused high school students.

 

The real reason he had passed up on a sleazy hotel room after prom was because he really was not interested in having sex with Meg, or anything along those lines. He’d been avoiding the topic from the moment they’d started dating almost a month ago.

 

He must sound crazy. Here he was, a teenage boy, who has the hottest girl at school dating him. He should be leaping at the chance to get with her. Unfortunately, she was not really his type.

 

Or gender.

 

But no one knew that. No one will ever know that. No one _could_ because _…_

 

A hard mass suddenly knocked into him and the next thing Gavin knew he was sliding across the linoleum floor, out of breath. He cursed to himself as he realised he had let himself get wrapped up in his own head again, another bad habit of his.

 

Gavin gave himself a moment to collect his thoughts before he pushed himself up. He could feel his heart stop when he finally looked up and noticed what- or rather, who he had bumped into.

 

‘Ouch. Are you oka-’ Michael Jones brushed himself off as he raised himself to his knees. His words died in his throat as he realised the person who had bashed into him in the busy hallways of Achievement High was Gavin Free.

 

‘Michael!’ Gavin squeaked out nervously, still leant back on his elbows. He felt the blood rushing through his veins as he looked up at rusty curls and shocked eyes that rapidly filled with rage.

 

‘Watch where you’re going, asshole,’ Michael spat out. His tone had quickly changed from its previous friendliness to blatant hostility. He clambered up to his feet and shoved past Gavin before the boy on the ground could get a word out.

  
For a second the British student was stunned. The sound of the warning bell eventually jolted him into action and he jumped up, his heart slowly returning to a normal pace. His encounter with the infamous Michael Jones, funnily enough, did not distract him from his previous train of thought, but rather reminded him of the precise reason he had started lying.

 

…No one _could_ know the truth about Gavin, because he couldn’t have what had happened to Michael Jones, former golden boy and most popular guy at Achievement High, happen to him.

 

As Gavin sprinted to his next class he pushed away all thoughts of ex-best friends, closets, and fabricated falsehoods.

 

The truth had always terrified Gavin, and so he refused to face it.

 

Unfortunately, Truth apparently was desperate to meet him face to face and so decided to take matters into its own hands.

 

\--

 

‘Let’s get out here.’

 

That was Chris’ first proposal when Gavin asked his group of friends what they should do next. They’d been walking around the local fair for only an hour when they had collectively realised there was nothing to do.

 

‘Yeah, this stopped being fun when I turned twelve,’ Gavin muttered, kicking at a rock on the ground. Cheesy carnival music was chiming around him as he took in the rest of the group’s bored expressions.

 

‘I heard that Miles is having a party,’ Barbara offered. ‘We should go. His parents are out of town.’

 

‘Miles? The loser? With all the faggot kids?’ Blaine scoffed. ‘That would be the lamest party ever. What are they doing, playing _Magic: The Gathering_ and drinking juice boxes?’

 

‘Probably. Which is why we should go and turn it into a real party. I’m sure they won’t mind.’ Barbara grinned evilly and the rest of the group started snickering to themselves, already picturing shoving some nerds in some closets.

 

Gavin really didn’t feel like going to a party. He’d had a long day and drunken teenagers were the last thing he wanted to deal with. Besides, the party was at _Miles’_ house and he knew exactly who Miles would be hanging out with. He usually tried his best to stay as far away from that group of people as possible. He wasn’t exactly welcome among them. Gavin grimaced to himself at the flood of memories displayed in his head, but he quickly forced the pictures back into the dark recesses of his mind. That was all in the past now and there was nothing to be done about it.

 

Despite his not wanting to attend the party, he had no pre-prepared lies ready for use, so he just silently followed his group, his arm lazily slung over Meg’s shoulder as he brainstormed some good excuses. He’d already used the dying family member one last week, so that was out of the question.

 

They were almost at the entrance to the fair when a voice sounded from right next to Gavin, making him yelp in surprise.

 

‘Care to hear your fortune, kids?’ The group swiveled around in near unison, all as startled as Gavin.

 

An old woman clothed in deep purple robes lingered in the shadows of a carnival tent. Gavin didn’t know how he had missed the thing. It was huge. Black canvas made the entire marquee look mysterious and… well, terrifying. He glanced up at the words displayed above him in gold lettering: _Mara’s Mystique_.

 

‘No thanks,’ the group of students mumbled. The woman stepped forward.

 

‘I insist. It won’t cost much. How about you?’ She crawled closer, leaning towards Barbara with a leer that revealed crooked and yellowed teeth. ‘Would you like to find your true love? Or how about we find out what the cards have prepared for you? Hmm?’

 

‘I’m good, thanks,’ Barbara replied back. She grabbed her boyfriend Aaron’s hand and tugged him away quickly. The old woman paid her no attention, eyes already sweeping over the rest of the group as though searching for prey.

 

‘What about you, then?’ Gavin was the last to start making an escape and the woman noticed. She jumped forward, surprisingly fast for someone of her fragile appearance, and latched a leathery hand around his wrist. Gavin wanted to yank it back but he couldn’t bring himself to watch an old lady eat nobs because of him, no matter how creepy she may have been.

 

She looked at Gavin closely. He leaned away, not liking the strange feeling he was getting, as though he was having the inner workings of his soul poked and prodded at by her prying eyes.

 

Suddenly, she smiled what could only be described as a menacing grin.

 

‘Ah,’ She cooed knowingly. Her eyes appeared to be dancing. Gavin couldn’t help but stare, mesmerised. ‘You think you know how to weave a tale, ay?’

 

‘Uh, can you please let go of me? I’ve got somewhere to be,’ Gavin tugged his arm back, but the woman was unrelenting.

 

‘And where exactly might that be?’ She cackled. ‘Got something more important to do?’

 

‘I’ve got an event- a thing- I’m needed back at home,’ Gavin stuttered out. He felt strangely vulnerable all of a sudden. The woman shook her head and looked almost disappointed in him.

 

‘You have much to learn. I will help you.’ She took a deep breath and her eyes seemed to glow. ‘Another lie shall not leave your lips until you let your heart be open to the truth.’ She waved her free hand in his face. Gavin frowned in confusion at her bizarre ramblings. She put the heel of her palm on his forehead and forcefully pushed him back, mumbling something to herself as she did.

 

He stumbled, barely managing to balance himself enough to prevent his toppling to the ground. When he finally leveled out it was to see the woman retreating into the shadows of the tent.

 

He shook himself off, chills running down his spine, before he scurried off after his friends.

 

\--

 

Gavin had completely forgotten about his strange encounter by the time he woke up the next morning. It was a new day and he was glad he’d gotten some rest. He had a headache, but he was sure it was nothing compared to the hangover his friends were waking up to.

 

He’d ended up getting out of going to the party. He really didn’t care for the idea of showing up at Miles’ house, especially not uninvited. The rest of his group hadn’t seemed to mind that he didn’t want to go.

 

Harsh light suddenly streamed into his eyes as his mother opened the blinds in his room.

 

‘Wakey, wakey. School time,’ she said in a sing-song voice, turning to him. Her motherly senses were clearly on high alert, as she immediately noted his wincing as the light hit him. ‘Are you okay, Gavin? You look sick. Are you sick?’

 

He rolled his eyes, ready to tell her that he felt fine.

 

‘Yeah, I’ve got a headache,’ he said. He frowned ever so slightly. He usually _never_ admitted when he’s sick. He had too much pride to do that, rather preferring his normal method of mentally refusing to embrace the sickness and toughing it out instead. He regretted telling his mom the truth immediately, as she leant over him and started fussing.

 

‘Oh honey, do you need some medicine or something?’ She laid a hand over his forehead.

 

‘No, I’m good,’ he answered.

 

‘Well, do you feel like going to school?’

 

‘No, but I’m not sick enough not to,’ Gavin muttered and his mom chuckled lightly.

 

‘That’s the spirit,’ she responded before she left him to get ready.

 

Gavin shook his head as he hopped out of bed. He wasn’t sick, but he could feel that something was definitely off. He just wasn’t sure what exactly it was. It bugged him as he walked to school. He had a bad feeling that wouldn’t stop lingering in the back of his head.

 

‘Hey babe!’ Meg’s voice once again caused Gavin to jolt, awaking him from his own mind. He looked up just in time to see that he was standing in front of his locker at school, his girlfriend launching herself at him and kissing him. He tried his best not to grimace as their lips met.

 

‘Hey,’ he mumbled back, opening his locker once Meg had backed off a bit. ‘How was the party?’

 

‘It was okay. The other kids were just sitting there drinking beer and playing video games, but we invited some college friends and the place got wild. It was great.’ Gavin stopped listening about two words into her answer. He started paying more attention when she tapped his shoulder. ‘What about you? What’d you do last night?’

 

‘I went home, played Halo until two in the morning then went to sleep,’ Gavin answered honestly. His jaw dropped open as soon as the words left his mouth. He had _not_ meant to say that.

 

‘Oh?’ Meg frowned. ‘Didn’t you say you needed to study for the test today?’

 

‘I-I was lying,’ he stuttered out. He was starting to freak out. Something was wrong. He felt weird, like the part of his brain that told his mouth not to say stupid stuff had short-circuited.

 

‘Why would you lie about that?’ Meg asked, her brows knitting together.

 

‘Hello Meg, Gavin.’ Mr. Pattillo’s voice made them both jump slightly as they turned to see their Government and Politics teacher passing them in the hall. ‘You guys ready for the big test today?’

 

‘Nope,’ Gavin answered matter-of-factly. ‘Didn’t even study.’ He wanted to grab the words out of the air and stuff them back into his mouth. They had flown right out from his lips without his consent. He hadn’t even had time to _think_ the words before they were spoken. (Of course they were true, but he didn’t want his teacher to think he was a bad student.)

 

Mr. Pattillo stopped, turning back and frowning at Gavin who was having an internal crisis.

 

‘That’s nothing to be proud of, Gavin. This test counts for a big portion of your grade. I hope for your sake that you’re just messing around.’

 

Gavin bit down on his tongue, afraid that anything else would spill out, and nodded weakly. _Now_ he felt sick. He was starting to wish he’d taken his mother up on her offer for him to stay home.

 

‘Hey, is everything okay?’ Meg grabbed Gavin’s arm as soon as their teacher had walked off. ‘You’re acting kind of strange this morning.’

 

‘No. Everything is not okay,’ he muttered, and for once it was the truth. But that was what he was worried about.

 

‘What’s bothering you?’ She looked concerned. Gavin was too panicked to appreciate her care for him.

 

‘You touching me, for one,’ he snapped as he yanked his hand back. He promptly slapped a hand over his mouth, as though that could take back what he’d just said. Meg gasped, pulling away from him. Of course that was what Gavin had been _thinking_ but he hadn’t bloody well meant to say it out loud. ‘Wait, Meg, I…’

 

_Didn’t mean it._ The words wouldn’t leave his mouth no matter how hard he tried to force them out.

 

‘Asshole,’ she muttered, whipping around and almost blinding him with a face full of purple hair before she stalked off. He slumped back against his locker.

 

‘What is wrong with me?’ He whispered to himself.

 

\--

 

Later that day, as he walked home from school, Gavin was filled with turmoil. He didn’t know what had happened to him, but it was as though he was suddenly and inexplicably unable to tell a lie.

 

His day had been a right mess. He’d told his art teacher that she smelled bad, he’d told his Math tutor that he didn’t actually need to use the bathroom but had just been bored in his class, and he’d insulted Meg and the rest of his friends more times than he could care to count.

 

At lunchtime, after Meg had asked him what he thought of the prom dress she’d picked out and he had told her it looked like something even Lady Gaga would call ugly, he’d rushed out to the schoolyard in desperate need of fresh air.

 

It was safe to say that he was officially freaking out. The whole situation was crazy, simply insane. Gavin couldn’t believe that someone could just wake up some day having lost their ability to lie. However after he’d spent some time staring at himself in the bathroom mirror, trying his damnedest to tell himself that he had blue eyes or that his nose wasn’t big, he’d realised he could say nothing but the truth.

 

He was halfway home, and halfway to a breakdown, when the sounds of carnival music drifted into his ears.

 

The carnival!

 

_Mara’s Mystique!_

 

Before Gavin could think twice, he was sprinting towards the fair. That old lady had said something weird to him, something about him being able to tell tales. It couldn’t possibly be real. Magic wasn’t real; curses weren’t real. Nevertheless Gavin ran with purpose, just knowing that the woman in the tent had the answer.

 

He arrived just in time to see some men rolling up the black canvas of _Mara’s Mystique_. Gavin’s heart raced as he glanced around, desperately hoping to see a trace of the old bag.

 

He wasn’t sure if he was scared or relieved when he finally spotted her fiddling around in the back of a car nearby. He stomped over to the woman that he could only guess was named Mara and tapped on her shoulder. She grinned the second she saw him.

 

‘Hello again, child.’ She smiled knowingly.

 

_That bitch._

 

‘What did you do to me?’ Gavin hissed, his hands curling into fists at his sides. He must have looked insane, but this woman was quite clearly even further off of the deep end than he was by the way she was grinning at him.

 

‘I didn’t do anything, my dear.’ She smirked, turning back around and continuing her packing.

 

‘Yes you did. You said some spell or something and now I can’t lie. Don’t deny it, I know it’s true.’ Gavin was flustered as he tried to keep his cool. It wasn’t every day he found himself discussing spells or curses or whatever was sending him crazy with an old woman who he didn’t know. He felt like he had woken up in an alternate universe. He would believe it was a dream, especially by the way he didn’t even feel the slightest bit silly as he pointed a finer at her back and accusingly asked, ‘What are you, a witch or something?’

 

‘I didn’t do anything child. You were asking for my help. I just aided you in your journey.’ The woman didn’t even turn to look at Gavin, only serving to further anger.

 

‘What are you on about? I didn’t ask you for anything,’ he cried.

 

‘Not out loud. But your soul called to me. You wanted to tell the truth. I just helped you since it seemed like you weren’t going to do it on your own.’ Mara chuckled to herself.

 

Gavin wanted to punch her. He wanted to punch her so bad.

 

‘Are you having a laugh? Why would I want to tell the truth? That’s the exact opposite of what I want!’

 

The conversation was starting to alarm Gavin. Surprisingly he was having no problems believing in the magic part: he’d had a whole day of evidence forced down his throat - or out of it, if you will. But now he was starting to get that feeling he had experienced the previous day in the exact same tent he was in now. It was as though he could feel the woman reading his mind, or something. He didn’t like it. His secrets were for no one’s eyes but his own.

 

‘Is that really what you want: to deny the truth forever?’ She turned around to face him again.

 

‘No.’ He answered immediately, the truth spilling out from his lips. He gritted his teeth. There was something intensely uncomfortably about not being in control of what came out of his mouth. He felt like he was being taken advantage of in the worst kind of way, like nothing was sacred. He felt vulnerable.

 

‘That’s what I thought.’ She laughed again. ‘The spell will be broken as soon as the prophecy comes to pass. No need for such anger, child. You should be grateful that I didn’t charge you for such a powerful gift.’

 

‘What prophecy?’ Gavin pleaded desperately.

 

‘I did tell you, child. Did you not listen? Another lie shall not leave your lips until you let your heart be open to the truth.’

 

‘What does that even mean?’ Gavin thrust his fingers through his hair in frustrated agony. ‘I don’t have time for this toss. My life is going to fall apart if I can’t lie.’

 

‘I wonder if a life made up of lies is really a life at all,’ Mara said with that same mystifying lilt to her voice that she seemed to have permanently. ‘You will be fine, child. This is a blessing, not a curse.’

 

Before Gavin could argue she turned, her dark purple robes swishing around her as she walked away.

 

‘Wait!’ Gavin cried. The woman didn’t listen. Without another word, she got into the car and promptly peeled off.

 

‘Bloody hell.’ Gavin scowled. ‘What kind of witch drives a car and not a broomstick?’

 

\--

 

The next day at school Gavin avoided conversation as much as possible. He was on edge; constantly terrified that someone would start asking questions that he would be forced to answer. His reputation, his popularity, his _life,_ was on the line. One slip and he would lose all of his friends and everything he had worked so hard to build up.

 

By lunchtime he was at his wits end. No matter what he did he couldn’t seem to avoid people. Everyone suddenly wanted to talk to him. (Or maybe they always had and it had never mattered to him until now. He briefly wondered what that meant about the popularity he supposedly cherished.) Regardless, everywhere he went people were making conversation with him and he could only pray that they didn’t ask any questions beyond, ‘nice weather we’re having, isn’t it?’

 

If one person asked the wrong question his secret would be out. He knew what would happen then, play by play. He’d seen it first hand, after all, not very long ago. He couldn’t handle that, but now he was powerless to stop it from happening.

 

He avoided Meg and the rest of his friends when the lunch bell went off, grabbing his food and heading outside instead. He sat down by himself, not being able bring to himself to eat. He need to figure out some way to fix this. He found himself desperately googling what to do. Of course that didn’t work. What was he expecting?

 

“Help _Yahoo Answers_ , a crazy witch has cursed me so that I can’t lie and I’m stuck like this. What do I do?”

 

Yeah. He was screwed. Things couldn’t get any worse at that point.

 

_Oh wait, yes they could!_

 

Gavin took a moment to get into gear when he heard the warning bell ringing for fifth period. He had completely missed the first bell. He pushed himself up off of the ground and started walking back to the main building. Once he was halfway there he realised he was going to be late for class no matter what he did. He quickly concluded that that wagging was the better option. The whole day had been terrible anyway, and the less time he spent around people the better.

 

As he walked across the courtyard, off to collect his things and head home, a commotion in front of him had him pausing in his tracks.

 

Mr. Haywood, the head teacher of the science, was dragging a student out of his class by the collar. Gavin could hear laughter leaking out of the room as the door shut behind them.

 

‘That was very inappropriate, Mr. Jones. Do you know how expensive those frogs are to get a hold of?’ Gavin, already frozen in place, stiffened further when he realised that it was _Michael_ that Mr. Haywood was scolding.

 

_Shit._  


‘Not very, I’m guessing,’ Michael answered, smirking. Mr. Haywood observed him for a moment.

 

‘Well, technically, they are cheap and I could order some more by tomorrow. However, I don’t appreciate your attitude, or your making such obscene use of our amphibious supplies. You can head over to the principal’s office.’ It was only as he gestured to the general direction of the office that Mr. Haywood noticed their observer.

 

‘Mr. Free, why are you standing in the middle of the hallway?’ He frowned at Gavin, whose eyes widened. Michael glanced over his shoulder, eyebrows raised.

 

‘I was just listening to your conversation,’ Gavin mumbled. That was just great. The curse now had him admitting to eavesdropping. Brilliant.

 

‘Oh? And why are you not in class?’

 

‘I was about to wag.’ Gavin cringed even as the words left his mouth. _Brilliant._

Mr. Haywood looked taken aback for a moment at Gavin’s honesty. He was one of Gavin’s favourite teachers, always so nice and friendly, but clearly whatever Michael had done had aggravated him as he narrowed his eyes at Gavin.

 

‘Really? You can head to the principal’s office as well then. I’m sure Mr. Hullum would be pleased to hear what you two are up to today. Now go.’ With that Mr. Haywood turned and headed back into his classroom. Gavin was left standing, staring at Michael. The older boy just scowled at him and then swiveled around in the opposite direction to the office.

 

‘Aren’t you going to the Principal Hullum’s office?’ Gavin shouted after him. Big mistake. Perhaps one of the biggest mistakes Gavin had made in the past few days, besides going to that stupid fair.

 

Michael stopped walking; he was clearly surprised that Gavin had talked to him. Gavin didn’t even know why he had done it. His only excuse was that his brain was not in its best state, and so he had not been at his most rational as of late. Also, it was _Michael._ They hadn’t spoken in a long time. Maybe some sick and twisted part of Gavin deep down wanted the other student to pay attention to him for longer than it takes to glare at someone.

 

‘No. Why the hell would I?’ Michael spat out, not bothering to hide his distaste for the other student.

 

‘Because we got told to,’ Gavin answered, shuffling in his place.

 

‘So? If you want to go, be my guest. I’m getting out of here.’

 

‘Where are you going? Don’t you care about getting into trouble?’ Gavin was amazed. It was certainly the longest conversation they’d had in many months now. So it wasn’t the most civil of conversations, sure, but nothing had gone wrong and Gavin felt almost… hopeful.

 

‘Why the fuck do you care about anything to do with me?’ Michael sneered.

 

Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh _no._

 

Gavin’s stomach dropped to his feet. Things had just gone horribly wrong.

 

‘Because I have a crush on you.’

 

The Brit’s eyes widened. His hand flew to clamp over his mouth but it was too late. Far too late.

 

Michael stared at him, looking confused.

 

‘What did you say?’ He asked slowly.

 

‘I said I have a crush on you,’ Gavin whispered this time. There was nothing he could do to stop it and he desperately wanted to dig himself a hole straight to the middle of the earth.

 

‘Fuck off,’ Michael hissed. ‘Is this a prank? Where are your asshole followers at?’

 

‘It’s not a prank,’ Gavin stuttered nervously. ‘They-they aren’t here.’

 

‘Yeah, right. Go fuck yourself.’

 

As Michael started to walk away, Gavin could feel his heart kicking into overdrive. He couldn’t let Michael go. He couldn’t let him tell everyone. Gavin’s life would be upended.

 

‘Wait, Michael!’ He cried, running after him. Michael didn’t turn around, still stomping down the hallway.

 

Gavin was panicking. He looked around for something… anything.

 

He spotted it! His beacon of hope.

 

The disabled bathroom!

 

_Fuck it. It’ll have to do._

 

He lurched forward and grabbed Michael by the arm before any logical thoughts of any kind could force him to reconsider.

 

‘What the- get off of me!’ Michael shouted. Gavin quickly pulled Michael into the bathroom and shoved him back, locking the door behind himself.

 

‘What the hell, Free? What are you doing?’ Michael shouted, looking equal parts enraged and bewildered.

 

‘I need to talk to you,’ Gavin pleaded desperately. ‘I know I’m the last person you want to speak to but it’s important.’

 

‘Tell it to somebody who cares,’ Michael sneered, moving towards the door. Gavin threw himself in front of it stopping the older boy in his tracks. He looked Gavin up and down before icily continuing, ‘If you don’t get out of the way, I will punch you.’

 

‘Michael I swear, it’s not a prank.’ Gavin pressed himself back into the wall. He didn’t doubt that Michael would punch him. Maybe last semester Gavin would have been confident in calling Michael’s bluff, but a lot had happened since then and now he was definitely not so sure. ‘Please just let me explain.’

 

‘Explain what, you asshole? How you’re trying to get some great footage of me wailing on your ass? I will do it, if that’s what you want. I’m sure that’ll get tons of views for your friends.’

 

‘No, I’m being serious,’ Gavin insisted, still cowering back against the door. Michael, apparently all out of patience, grabbed Gavin by the collar and raised his fist back. The younger boy yelped, closed his eyes and prepared for death.

 

_Great. My final moments are going to be spent bleeding in the disabled bathroom._

‘Please, Michael,’ he stammered, his voice raised an octave.

Michael faltered, his grip on Gavin’s collar loosening.

 

‘God damn it,’ he muttered to himself, letting go of Gavin and stepping back. Gavin collapsed back against the door, thanking his lucky stars that had apparently finally decided to show up and help him out. After a moment of silence, only interrupted by Gavin’s gasping breaths, Michael huffed.

 

‘You have sixty seconds to explain whatever your piece of shit excuse is for why you’re talking to me,’ Michael said, crossing his arms. Gavin felt his muscles relax slightly, amazed that Michael was co-operating. He couldn’t blame him for his refusal to associate with Gavin. He was probably one of the last people on earth that he’d willingly have a conversation with.

 

‘I can’t lie,’ Gavin wasted no time in confessing the truth. There was no better way to start than with the facts, right? Gavin watched for a reaction, noting that Michael now looked less enraged, but still bewildered.

 

‘I don’t have time for this-’

 

‘Michael, listen,’ Gavin begged. ‘I can’t lie. I- This is going to sound crazy, okay, but just listen. I was at the carnival the other day and there was this crazy woman named Mara and she hit me on the head and now I can only tell the truth.’

 

Michael blinked. Once. Twice.

 

‘I have no fucking idea what you’re talking about.’

 

‘There was a woman at the carnival. A witch. She grabbed me and put a curse on me. Ever since then I haven’t been able to lie.’ Gavin groaned at the confused expression on Michael’s face. ‘Bollocking- I can’t physically lie! That’s all there is to it.’

 

‘What the hell is the punch line to this shitty joke?’ Michael scowled.

 

‘It’s not a joke, Michael!’ Gavin snapped. ‘Why would I joke? And what kind of a joke is that? A bitch cursed me and now I can’t lie. _Ba dum tss_. Real funny.’

 

‘Am I supposed to believe this shit?’ Michael scoffed at Gavin’s indignation.

 

‘Yes!’ Gavin cried. ‘Why else would I say… you know, what I did before?’ He felt the heat rising to his cheeks as he processed the fact that he had admitted to Michael that he liked him. He was never going to live that down. Ever.

 

‘Wait, I’m supposed to believe that too? That you have a crush on me?’ Michael laughed again, however there was no humour in his tone.

 

‘Yes,’ Gavin mumbled, blushing hard now. The inability to even stop himself from telling the truth was becoming his worst enemy, and fast.

 

‘This is fucking rich. You’re, like, the biggest liar I know.’ Michael clapped his hands together. Gavin flinched. Of course Michael could see right through him. He always had been able to. But it hurt. Gavin didn’t really _want_ to be known as the ‘biggest liar.’ But he guessed the truth hurts.

 

‘Yeah, well, not anymore.’

 

‘How on earth am I supposed to believe any of this?’ Michael pointed out. ‘You’re basically telling me a fairytale and expecting me to believe it.’

 

‘I don’t know. Ask questions or something. I can’t freaking lie, what else do you want me to say?’ Gavin answered testily. Of course it was totally reasonable for Michael not to believe him, but it was also incredibly frustrating for Gavin. How ironic, Gavin realised, that the first time he wanted someone to believe him telling the _truth_ they thought he was lying.

 

‘So you tell me the truth and I’m supposed to believe that this is real?’ Michael asked, pulling a face. Gavin nodded insistently. ‘God, where to start? Something that Gavin Free would never admit to anyone...’ He wondered aloud. Gavin quickly felt nervousness descend over him as Michael though of things to ask. He ran through some of the lies he had told in the past few months in his head. Not many of their truths would lead to good situations.

 

‘Okay, I got it. Did you really have a threesome with those two girls from FunHaus College over the Winter break?’ Michael asked.

 

Gavin scoffed. He can’t even remember why he’d told that lie in the first place. Probably to get Blaine off of his back when he wouldn’t go on any babe-hunting trips with him. And yes, Blaine calls them babe-hunts.

 

‘Nope.’

 

‘Knew it. It’s pretty fucking obviously a lie. I have no idea why anyone believes anything you say, you are so completely full of shit.’ Michael said scathingly. Gavin could only wince. ‘Alright. What about that rumour about Meg? Did she really let you do anal with her?’

 

‘No! God! Who even comes up with this stuff?’ Gavin cringed at the idea of people discussing such things about him.

 

‘I’m pretty sure you come up with most of them.’ Michael said. He had a point. ‘Man, is anything you say true? Have you even had sex with Meg?’

 

‘Sometimes I tell the truth, and, no I have not had sex with Meg.’ Gavin answered systematically, as though he was a computer. Michael blanched, clearly not meaning either of those as real questions. Gavin shrugged. He was in way too deep now.

 

‘Are you even straight?’ Michael asked incredulously. Gavin coughed as his breath caught in his throat.

 

‘No.’

 

The other man fell silent and Gavin stared down at his shoes.

 

There it is. The one fucking thing that he had promised no one would ever know. His best kept secret. Gone. In two seconds. Now it was in the hands of Michael Jones.

 

When Gavin looked back up he could only see rage.

 

‘Michael I-’

 

‘Are you fucking kidding me?’ Michael hissed. ‘After all of that bullshit that you- you- are you serious?’

 

Gavin winced again as Michael’s voice raised several octaves.

 

‘I’m not kidding. Listen, I can exp-’

 

This time Michael didn’t hold back. He pinned Gavin to the door once more, the other man’s head bashing against the wood harshly.

 

‘No, you listen to me,’ Michael said quietly. He was shaking in rage. Gavin had never seen him this angry before, ever. ‘I am going to make your life hell, Gavin Free.’ Gavin stared back in shock as Michael shook him again. ‘Fucking hell. Just like you did to me.’

 

‘Michael, please,’ Gavin gasped out. ‘Please, you can’t-’

 

‘Watch your back, Gavin,’ Michael spat, shoving him to the side. The younger boy collapsed, clattering onto the tiled floor. Michael unlocked the door and stormed out, slamming it behind him.

 

\--

 

Gavin was, to say the least, completely shocked when he arrived at school the next day to find that everything was… _normal_. No one gave him weird glances. No one whispered anything behind his back. Meg still came to greet him at his locker. Blaine still gave him that stupid high five and a shove in the locker room.

 

He’d been expecting… well, he’d been expecting hell. He had been terrified from the moment Michael had left him in the bathroom. He was surprised to discover that the man hadn’t said anything to anyone yet. Gavin thought his whole life would be over by now.

 

Despite the normalcy of his day (besides the whole not being able to lie thing; that still managed to screw him over) Gavin found the calm to be more terrifying than relaxing. He was on edge, waiting for the moment where everything hit the fan.

 

It didn’t happen until the bell sounded at the end of fifth period.

 

Gavin was at his locker, grabbing his books, when suddenly the door slammed shut. He squawked in surprise, jumping back. It was Michael. He was grinning at Gavin, leaning against his now closed locker. Gavin could instantly feel a sweat breaking out.

 

‘Mi-’

 

‘Hey Gavvy,’ Michael interrupted his nervous greeting. Gavin flinched at the sound of his old nickname. His heart ached and he closed his eyes. ‘How’s your day been?’

 

‘Not good,’ Gavin told the truth hesitantly, trepidation in his voice.

 

‘Oh, why is that?’ Michael was clearly putting as much sweetness into his tone as he could possibly manage.

 

‘I’ve been scared,’ Gavin replied.

 

‘Scared I’m going to tell everyone you’re gay,’ Michael finished for him. Gavin hissed and quickly glanced around. No one was close enough to hear. Michael laughed at his paranoia. ‘Don’t worry, Gavin. I wouldn’t tell everyone that. What kind of lowlife, pathetic human being do you think I am?’ Gavin cringed. That was a thinly veiled insult and a stab right to the heart.

 

_‘There’s no need to freak out, Gavin.’_

_‘How could you not tell me this? We showered together after sports. We slept at each other’s houses!’ Gavin cried._

_‘What the hell, man? Just because I’m gay, doesn’t mean I’m some sort of pervert. Chill out. You’re my best friend. I thought you’d be okay with this.’ Michael snapped angrily, offended at Gavin’s suggestions._

_‘I am, I am. I just… I just need to think… I need time to process this.’ Gavin ignored the hurt that flashed across his best friend’s eyes._

‘No, I just wanted to ask you some more questions.’ Michael’s voice brought Gavin back to the present day. His former best friend was watching him knowingly.

 

‘I- I don’t-’

 

‘Come on, let’s go for a walk,’ Michael grabbed Gavin’s arm, pulling him. ‘I want to see how real this quote, unquote, curse is.’ Gavin could only focus on trying not to trip as Michael pulled him out of the halls, past the courtyard and to the empty oval. _To their spot_ , Gavin realised. The little spot behind the sports shed where they would wag class together back in the day. Gavin gulped.

 

‘So Gav,’ Michael turned on Gavin again. The Brit’s back was up against the wall, reminiscent of their positions yesterday in the bathroom.

 

_Why the hell did you tell_ Michael? _Of all people?_

 

‘I want to ask some more questions. Since you’re in the mood to tell the truth for once. Or cursed apparently.’

 

‘I- uh, okay.’ Gavin was feeling much less enthusiastic about this today. Yesterday he had held onto the hope that Michael still had some shred of respect for their past friendship and would leave Gavin be. Now that Gavin knew that was definitely not the case, he wasn’t looking forward to Michael taking advantage of the curse.

 

‘So, you’re gay huh?’

 

‘Y-yes,’ Gavin felt his face growing hot.

 

‘Man. Who would’ve thought? And when you’ve got a girl like Meg? Boy!’ Michael sounded gleefully excited to be privy to such scandal. ‘So, are you two really going out?’

 

‘Yes?’ Gavin answered in such a way that it sounded like a question. Even the truth wasn’t clear in this case.

 

‘What’s that mean?’ Michael folded his arms, an eyebrow raised. Gavin shamelessly glanced at his biceps before staring back down at the ground.

 

‘She thinks we are,’ Gavin replied. In that moment he felt awful for Meg. She had done nothing to deserve this, to deserve Gavin.

 

‘Oh, wow!’ Michael shouted, his hands flying up to his hair. He looked delighted at the new information. ‘That’s amazing. So you’re using her? Like a fake-girlfriend?’

 

‘Yes,’ Gavin whispered, his heart aching again. He already knew he wasn’t the best human being, even if he avoided admitting it out loud, but right then he just felt shitty.

 

‘Man, you’re even more of an asshole than I thought,’ Michael chuckled. ‘This is the best thing ever.’ He took a second more to laugh to himself. ‘Okay, okay. So what about your friends? They your real friends or fake friends?’

 

‘They aren’t fake,’ Gavin muttered, frowning.

 

‘But they’re not real either, right?’ Michael grinned evilly. He knew the position that Gavin was in all too well. He had been there before and that gave him the upper hand.

 

‘No.’ Gavin’s voice cracked. This was proving to be much more dire a situation than he had previously thought.

 

‘Aw that’s so sad. Gavin has no friends. Achievement High’s golden boy is a pathetic loser.’ Michael pouted mockingly. Gavin stared back, giving no reaction. He was right, after all. Gavin knew he was right. This was exactly- _exactly_ why he had started lying in the first place. The truth fucking _hurts._

 

Michael paused for a moment, staring at Gavin. Something had clearly clicked.

 

‘It’s really fucking real isn’t it?’ He said in shock. ‘The curse. You’re fucking telling the truth.’

 

‘Yeah,’ Gavin sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

 

‘Holy shit.’ Michael’s eyes widened.

 

‘Are you done?’ Gavin asked. He was ready to move to a different country. Maybe he could go back to Britain. He still had Dan back there. Or maybe he should start afresh in Australia, or something.

 

‘No. No I’m not done. So if you’re telling the truth,’ Michael looked at Gavin thoughtfully now, ‘what about that crush of yours? That’s real.’

 

Gavin tensed against the metal of the shed.

 

‘Yeah.’ He gritted his teeth.

 

‘That’s so cute!’ Michael cooed. ‘Little Gavvy, has a crush on me! How long have you liked me for?’

 

‘Five months,’ Gavin ground out.

 

‘Five months!’ Michael laughed. ‘So basically at the exact same time you stabbed me in the back you decided you liked me. That’s so cute!’ Michael said sarcastically. The combination of bitterness and amusement mixed together in his voice was strange. Gavin looked down at the ground, ashamed.

 

‘What do you want from me?’ Gavin asked finally. Michael frowned at him for a moment.

 

‘Revenge,’ he answered simply. ‘You fucked me over, now I’m just returning the favour. You humiliated me. I’m humiliating you. Simple stuff, really. You know you deserve it, right?’ Gavin nodded.

 

‘Yes. Since when were you a sadist?’ He snapped.

 

‘I don’t know, probably since around about five months ago, when you ruined my life.’ Michael smiled sarcastically.

 

Gavin wanted to fall to his knees and grovel, to apologise, to beg for forgiveness. But he didn’t because deep down he knew that Michael was right. He deserved this. He knew he was a piece of shit. He knew he was.

 

The truth hurts.

 

‘So you’ve just been suffering in secret with this gigantic crush of yours then. And you’ve been gay the entire time. That’s amazing. The whole school thinks you get pussy 24/7 and they couldn’t be further from the truth,’ Michael was talking to himself at this point. ‘So guys turn you on, huh?’

 

Gavin had the nerve to roll his eyes at that. ‘Yeah,’ he scoffed, ‘thought that was pretty damn obvious from the whole gay thing.’

 

‘Of course.’ Michael laughed, unperturbed by Gavin’s sass. ‘So you have a crush on me, guys turn you on. I’m connecting the dots here.’ Gavin’s eyes grew big and wide again. He was starting to see where Michael was going with this. ‘You must be attracted to me then, yeah?’

 

‘Yeah.’ Gavin answered, his skin feeling hot.

 

‘Sexually attracted?’ Michael smirked.

 

‘Y-yes.’

 

‘You must think about me when you jerk off then. It’s only natural.’

 

Gavin looked at him in mortified shock, taken aback by his straightforwardness.

 

‘Is it true, Gav?’ Michael prompted.

 

‘Yes,’ Gavin admitted in a strained voice, awkwardness washing over him. The curse was torture enough on a daily basis. Now it was becoming cruel. He pushed himself off of the wall but Michael stepped forward, shoving him back and holding him in place.

 

‘Not so fast, Gav, I’m not done yet. So, thinking about me turns you on?’

 

Gavin nodded, unable to deny it. He started mentally wishing for the ground to open up.

 

‘What kind of stuff do you think about?’

 

‘Lots of stuff,’ Gavin whispered, closing his eyes. He felt ashamed, mortified. His eyes was stinging but there was no way he was going to let himself cry in front of Michael.

 

‘Like what? Me fucking you?’ Michael murmured, real close to him now. Gavin glanced up at him for a split second before staring back down at his feet.

  
‘Yes,’ he hissed. Michael was so close and he smelt so good.

 

‘Knew it. I always told you that you were a bottom. I bet you love to think about that, don’t you? Me fucking you. I bet you wish it happened in real life, don’t you?’

 

Gavin could only bob his head in a silent form of admission.

 

‘Is this turning you on right now?’ Michael whispered, impossibly close to him. Gavin could feel his breath fanning across his neck. ‘Me talking about fucking you?’

 

‘Yes.’ Gavin choked out and Michael chuckled deeply.

 

‘You’re pathetic,’ he said, pushing off of Gavin, who gasped as the cold air came back to embrace him. ‘See you tomorrow, Gavvy.’ Michael smiled, looked him over once more before he turned on one heel and walked away.

 

Gavin gasped for breath as soon as he was alone, left only with a halfie and a heavy heart.

                                                

\--

 

_Gavin couldn’t concentrate in class that day._

_His best friend was gay._

_  
Michael’s confession to Gavin the previous night had complicated everything. Their entire friendship was on the line. Gavin didn’t now if he and Michael could even still_ be _friends anymore. Gavin couldn’t stand the thought of losing his boi. He scribbled absentmindedly on his paper as he recalled the previous nights revelations._

_Michael had been extremely nervous, that much was obvious. There wasn’t much that made Michael Jones scared. Gavin supposed that maybe he had had a right to be. He hadn’t reacted very well._

_Michael doesn’t understand though. Gavin couldn’t keep his thoughts straight as he sat at lunch with the rest of his friends. Michael thought it was just typical Gavin being weird, being standoffish, being an idiot. But it wasn’t. It was so much more than that. It meant_ so _much more than that._

_That was why Gavin was terrified. That was why he couldn’t think straight._

_‘Hey Gavin, where’s Michael at?’ Gavin only heard Blaine speaking because of Michael’s name being mentioned. It jolted him awake, kick-starting his heart._

_‘Uh, I don’t know,’ he answered, looking down at the food that had gone cold waiting for him._

_‘Man, what is up with you two today?’ Blaine sighed exasperatedly. ‘You’re both being pussies.’_

_‘What are you on about?’ Gavin frowned._

_‘You and Michael,’ he answered. ‘Earlier in training he barely spoke. And then I was messing around and making fun of the fags and he freaked out at me.’_

_‘What’d he say?’ Chris butted in, making Gavin realise the entire table was listening in._

_‘He told me that I was homophobic.’ Blaine laughed and Gavin shifted uncomfortably in his seat. ‘Had a sissy fit and told me that there was nothing wrong with being a faggot.’_

_‘Only a faggot would say that,’ Aaron said, laughing._

_‘Stop calling him that,’ Gavin quietly demanded. His heart was racing and he was shaking and he didn’t know why. He’d been like this ever since Michael had talked to him last night._

_‘Why, you got a problem with the word, faggot?’ Blaine raised an eyebrow, squinting at Gavin. Gavin could see the threat behind his eyes. He was silently daring him to defend Michael. Gavin looked away uncomfortably. He was not the only one at the table who wasn’t all that entertained: Meg and Jon both hadn’t said a word._

_‘It’s just such a… harsh word. He may be gay but there’s nothing wrong with that. There’s no need to be an asshole to him all of a sudden or treat him differently.’ Gavin’s brain whirred to life as he realised the truth of his own words. ‘It’s the same Michael. He’s the same… and I’m the same.’ He stared down at his half-eaten food in shock as everything seemed to click into place in his own mind._

_Beyond the loud roaring of realisation in his brain, Gavin realised that the table was silent. After a few moments he looked up to see everyone staring at him in shock._

_‘What?’ He asked, dropping his fork._

_‘Michael’s gay?’ Barbara shouted. Gavin’s eyes widened. He started panicking as he replayed exactly what he had just said in his mind._

_‘What I didn’t say-’_

_‘Yes you did!’ Blaine yelled. He started grinning as the revelation set in. ‘That explains everything. Why he’s been acting like such a pussy instead of getting any. Why he’s been bitching at me. Ha!’ Blaine clapped his hands together in joy._

_‘No wait, I didn’t mean-’_

_‘Fuck we’re going to have to kick him off of the team. We don’t want him changing with us in the locker room.’ Blaine’s voice sounded like he was pained, but Gavin knew he was anything but. He’d always been jealous of Michael’s popularity, of the way people liked him for him and not just because they were scared of him. Any chance to knock him off of his pedestal was a chance for Blaine to get up on there instead._

_‘Oh gross,’ Chris mumbled. ‘What if he took, like, pictures or something? Or watched us in the showers?’_

_Gavin’s breathing was erratic and he could only hear the sound of rushing blood in his ears. He had fucked up. He had fucked up so bad._

_And then Michael walked up._

_‘Hey sorry I’m…’ Michael took a look around the table as he realised everyone was staring at him._

_His smile faded as he took in the glares, his gaze finally falling onto Gavin who couldn’t look him in the eyes._

_‘…late.’_

_‘Is it true?’ Barbara asked. Michael glanced at her and then back to Gavin._

_‘Is what true?’ He ground out. Gavin was clutching the table to stop his hands from trembling._

_‘That you’re a poof?’_

_Michael glared at Gavin as he peeked up at him._

_‘You fucking asshole,’ he spat out._

_‘Oh my gosh, it is true!’ Blaine said. ‘You fucking fag freak. All this time… Have you been playing with the footballers because you want to bang us?’_

_The boys at the table cringed and laughed together but Michael didn’t look away from Gavin._

_‘Fucking get away from our table you fag.’ Blaine shouted, clearly relishing the moment. The entire lunchroom was looking their way by then. ‘You aren’t welcome here.’_

_Michael dropped his lunch. People around him started to whisper. News travelled fast. He turned on one heel and left the room. Gavin stayed frozen in his seat._

_The next day people jeered at Michael._

_  
For weeks the jocks pushed him around. He had several bruises to show for his suffering._

_Michael got a blood nose and a suspension when Blaine attacked him in the hallway. The vice principal, Mr. Burns loved Blaine, so he got no punishment._

_Things only started dying down after a month. Christmas break gave everyone something else to think about._

_Michael quit the team. He ate by himself. He was completely alone._

_Gavin wanted to explain. He wanted to apologise, to beg for forgiveness. But he didn’t._

_He didn’t do a thing._

_\--_

‘What if we changed it to pink? I think you could pull off a pink tie,’ Meg continued her ramblings around a mouthful of sushi.

 

‘Aaron and I are doing pink,’ Barbara interjected.

 

‘Oh well, blue then.’

 

Gavin wasn’t paying attention, but to be fair none of the guys at the table were.

 

‘Gavin, are you listening to me?’ Meg slammed her hands down on the table, making Gavin jump.

 

‘What?’ He responded dumbly, blinking as he looked back at her. He briefly wondered how he had even gotten to the table. He can barely remember anything of his day so far; his mind has been so cloudy recently.

 

‘Are you listening to me?’ She asked, squinting at him.

 

‘No,’ he answered. She looked taken aback at his honesty.

 

_Welcome to the club._

 

‘Excuse me? Do you not care about what we’re going to wear to prom?’ She sounded confused. Gavin felt bad for her. It was entirely his fault that she was so invested in him. If he weren’t such an asshole user they never would have gotten together.

 

‘No, I really don’t,’ he answered.

 

‘Un-fucking-believable,’ she shouted. ‘It’s like I don’t even matter to you anymore.’

 

Gavin almost opened his mouth to tell here that she never did – not even under the curse but just because he really wanted to – but the words never came out. They didn’t have a chance to.

 

His tongue instantly felt like sandpaper as he glanced up to see who was approaching the table.

 

‘Hey, is this seat taken?’ Michael smiled a big, wide, unapologetic grin as he stopped at the table. The group looked at him in collective shock. Gavin stared in horror.

 

‘Uh, yeah, it is. No faggots allowed,’ Blaine jeered.

 

‘I’ve kicked your ass three separate times now, Blaine. Don’t make me do it again.’ Michael’s smile never broke once. Blaine glared back at him. ‘Besides, I wasn’t asking you. I was asking Gavin.’ Michael looked back to Gavin now, his face friendly and his eyes evil. ‘Is this seat taken?’

 

‘N-no.’ Gavin barely managed to get the word out over his panicked breathing. His heart was already pounding in his chest.

 

‘Cool,’ Michael replied, sitting down. The whole table was watching his every move.

 

_The whole school was._ Gavin swallowed hard.

 

‘What the hell do you want?’ Aaron asked.

 

‘Nothing much,’ Michael drawled. ‘I just wanted to ask you about your “no faggots allowed” policy. Does that not apply to Gavin?’

 

Gavin could only sit helplessly as he watched his world fall apart for the second time in six months.

 

‘What are you talking about, fairy?’ Blaine spat.

 

‘Oh, did Gavin not tell you?’ Michael feigned surprise. ‘Did you not tell them yet, Gavin?’

 

‘No,’ Gavin responded quietly, cringing as the unfortunate truth was forced from his lips once again.

 

‘Oh man! That’s so awkward. I thought you would have by now. My bad.’ Michael gave him a sickly sweet smile. Gavin could taste bile in his mouth.

 

‘Tell us what?’ Blaine stared at Michael, looking more confused than anything else.

 

‘Don’t ask me,’ Michael shrugged. ‘Ask Gavin. Well, that’s all I wanted to know. Thanks for letting me stop by guys.’ With that Michael pushed himself up from his seat and moved away. He turned back to Gavin after a moment. ‘Told you I wouldn’t tell anyone, Gav. That’s up to you.’

 

Gavin stared back. He knew that there were tears in his eyes. Michael faltered for just a second before smiling again and walking off.

 

‘Tell us what, Gavin?’ Blaine immediately rounded on him, narrowing his eyes at the British lad who stared after his former friend.

 

‘Yeah, what are you not telling us?’ Meg asked warily. Gavin smiled a small, sad smile.

 

_It’s all over now._

 

‘I’m gay,’ he stated.

 

‘You’re _what?’_ Meg shrieked, standing up.

 

‘I’m fucking gay!’ Gavin yelled back at her, rising up as well. ‘You happy now?’ Meg stared at him in shock before slapping him. Hard. Gavin reeled back, stumbling. His girlfriend promptly stormed off.

 

‘What the fuck, Gavin? You?’ Blaine was clearly flabbergasted.

 

‘Yes, Blaine, me,’ Gavin sighed. He felt overcome with exhaustion all of a sudden.

 

‘How long have you been a fag for?’ The bigger man stood up as well.

 

‘Like, half a year.’ Gavin replied bitterly. He didn’t even care now: about the stupid curse, about the fact that his secrets were being forcibly pulled from his tongue. It didn’t matter anymore. He had nothing left to hide, no one left to impress. Michael hated him, Meg was done with him and now his little clique were about to throw him out.

 

‘What the _fuck?’_ Blaine reached across the table to shove him. ‘That’s disgusting.’ Gavin was raging. In that moment he felt nothing but anger.

 

‘Did Michael fucking convert you or something?’ Aaron spat out. The rest of the group were standing around, all with expressions of either disgust or shock on their faces. Gavin looked around at them, wondering why he ever referred to any of them as his friends when he knew deep down that they weren’t. His rage spread through him, all directed at one person.

 

‘Yeah, he did,’ he answered calmly, despite his inner turmoil, before he walked away. He headed straight to his locker, grabbed his things and walked right out of the school.

 

He wasn’t angry at Michael.

 

He wasn’t even angry with Blaine or the rest of those assholes.

 

He was angry at himself.

 

\--

 

Gavin could handle the whispers and the looks that were thrown his way.

 

Gavin could handle the shoving and the elbowing.

 

Gavin could handle his supposed ex-friends thrusting his books out of his hands and shouting slurs after him as he walked down the hall.

 

He could handle all of that. It was expected and he was prepared for it.

 

He couldn’t, however, handle the expression on Meg’s face when he saw her standing by his locker.

 

‘Were you using me?’

 

‘Yes.’

 

He couldn’t handle the hurt in Meg’s voice.

 

‘That’s all I was, then? A fake girlfriend? Some eye candy to make people think you were straight?’

 

‘Yes. But Meg, you have to understand, I’m sorry. I didn’t-’

 

‘You know, I really loved you Gavin.’

 

Gavin couldn’t handle the guilt and shame that flooded his stomach and lapped at his heart as Meg walked away, a tear streaking down her face.

 

He couldn’t handle the look in Michael’s eyes when he turned around to see the other man standing behind him. He couldn’t handle that expression of something that was far too close to sympathy.

 

Gavin couldn’t handle it at all.

 

\--

 

A week passed and things didn’t show any signs of getting better. To the contrary, they just got a whole lot worse.

 

The amount of times a random student had shoved him against a wall or pushed him over in the hallway had been too many for him to keep track of. The looks of disgust didn’t stop. The jeers and the insults and the teasing refused to let up.

 

But the worst part was the questions.

 

‘Hey Gav, is it true that you’re a fag?’

 

‘Hey Gavin, do you like it up the ass?’

 

‘Hey homo, wanna blow me?’

 

With the exception of the last example, Gavin was forced to answer the humiliating truth and it just made everything all the more torturous for him.

 

Then the beating started.

 

It wasn’t like it was anything overly serious, as most students liked to avoid being trialed for murder, but Gavin was not exactly known for his strength. There was a reason he never tried out for the football team. One push and he went down like a sack of potatoes.

 

First it was just shoving, the constant feeling of strangers hands pushing him, bashing him up against the cold grey metal of the lockers that lined the walls. Then people knocked him over, kicking his stuff. Then Blaine came around, keen to put Gavin in his place, giving him punch after punch.

 

The teachers didn’t see. Gavin wondered if they would even care. No one else seemed to.

 

He never saw Meg. She was clearly avoiding him. He desperately wanted to apologise, to explain.

 

Even worse though was the fact that he _did_ see Michael. He always seemed to be right there with that blank stare, like he was indifferent to what was happening. Gavin would have preferred an evil grin, like at least one of them was enjoying it.

 

He knew that he was getting back exactly what he gave all of those months ago. He deserved it. He had watched as everyone made Michael’s life hell and now he was receiving the same treatment.

 

It was with that thought that he stumbled into his home at the start of the second week since his involuntary coming out, wincing as he banged his arm on the door and the bruised flesh protested.

 

‘Gavin? What are you doing home? It’s only 1:30.’ Gavin’s mother was looking at him in surprise when he walked in before the day was even half over. His father looked up from the couch where he’d been watching TV.

 

‘Ditched school,’ he mumbled, hoping to get up to his room, close the door and promptly fall asleep. He had quickly figured out that there was no use attending his classes when they were spent tries to duck the many wads of paper being thrown at him and the multiple pinches and slaps that occurred while the teacher’s back was turned.

 

‘Why? Is there something going on that I need to know about?’ His father asked gruffly.

 

‘No.’ Gavin’s voice cracked. It was true; his parents didn’t technically _need_ to know. That would only make everything much, much worse.

 

‘Honey, what’s wrong?’ His mom walked around the bench she had been standing behind and towards him. Gavin felt something inside him – something that he was sure was his last remaining shred of dignity – break.

 

‘Everyone at school hates me,’ he whispered, closing his eyes.

 

_Please not now. Please not my parents._

 

‘Oh, that’s not true, love.’ She put her hands on his shoulders. ‘Why would they hate you?’

 

_Please._

 

‘Because I’m gay,’ he whimpered out. She faltered and he braced himself. His father was silent, the TV now muted.

 

‘You’re what?’

 

‘Gay. Homosexual,’ he snapped, shoving her arms off of him.

 

‘Gavin, do not speak to your mother like that,’ his father reprimanded, standing up. Gavin figured that it didn’t matter anymore, seeing how he was about to be disowned. A long silence followed as he stared at the floor, willing himself not to cry. Eventually his father spoke up again. ‘Why do you have those lesbians up on your wall then?’ Gavin snorted to himself. At least his father wasn’t punching him too.

 

‘I just put those up so you’d think I was straight and not hate me. Since I never bring girls home,’ he answered and his mother finally pulled herself together after what must have been her initial shock. She laughed softly, making Gavin look up in shock at her amusement. Her face turned serious when she caught sight of his expression.

 

‘That’s ridiculous, Gavin,’ she quickly berated him. ‘Your father and I would never hate you. Right honey?’

 

‘Of course.’ His father stood up. He was not really one for showing emotion publicly, much like his son, but Gavin could appreciate it when he tried. ‘You’re our son. We care about you.’

 

‘You don’t- you don’t _mind_?’ He stepped back in shock, looking between them. There was no way this could be happening. There was no way that they could be okay with this so quickly.

 

‘No. Your siblings can give us grandchildren. We are both absolutely okay with this. It’s a shock, of course, and it will take some getting used to. Your father and I will have to discuss it, will have to make some rules about bringing boys home-‘

 

‘Mom.’ Gavin cringed, covering his face with his hands.

 

‘…But you’re still the same person that you were yesterday.’ His mother finished, giving him a sincere smile and his father just nodded, clearly agreeing to at least some degree.

 

Gavin was overwhelmed but he managed a small smile in return.

 

Even if things at school never returned to normal, at least Gavin now knew for sure that there was at least one place where he’d always be accepted. That was all he needed.

 

\--

 

Despite his brief moment of comfort and peace that Gavin got from his family, he still had to deal with school. Things there didn’t get any better for him.

 

By three weeks he had been hoping people would be starting to leave him alone. He had, of course, been way off. They just kept attacking. Maybe it was because he was so popular before everything. Everyone knew everything (or so they thought) about him. Now they were watching his breakdown live and in person. Everyone secretly craved the fall of the protagonist, right? Those sick fucks.

  
It was in the boys’ locker room that things came to a head.

 

Gavin had had a rubbish time in gym, what with the meathead jocks shoving up against him and deliberately spiking the ball towards him every chance they got. Mr. Heyman had barely noticed, but that wasn’t out of the usual for the distracted teacher.

 

Gavin was dejectedly shoving his stuff into his bag when a hand on his back pushed him forward, making him topple into the metal of the locker. He turned around to see Blaine leering at him.

 

‘Hey Gavin,’ he sneered. ‘Did you like seeing us boys all sweaty out there?’

 

‘No.’ Gavin glared at the floor just behind Blaine. He would fight back, but the guy had him pinned against the lockers with one freaking hand. There was no way Gavin was going to escape this unaided.

 

He was certainly at his wits end. There was only so much abuse that one man could take before he snapped. This was the fourth time in two weeks that Blaine had had a physical altercation with him. Gavin was about to explode and he knew it. He’d never enjoyed confrontation of any sort, hence his love for the art of lying, but he felt like at this point he had no choice.

 

‘You sure? Are you saying you’re not attracted to me? That hurts.’

 

‘Yes, I am saying that,’ Gavin hissed as Blaine shook him, making him bash against the lockers again. Old bruises met the jagged edges of the locker and had him wincing. He straightened his spine, refusing to let himself give in. ‘Why don’t you bloody give it a rest, Blaine? We all know you’re just enjoying the fact that no one can stop you being the most popular guy in school now.’

 

‘Don’t flatter yourself.’ Blaine growled, his fingers curling tightly around Gavin’s skin. ‘People love me because I’m not a fag.’

 

‘Or maybe people pretend to like you because you’re a gigantic douchebag with a lot of money.’ Gavin suggested, smiling sarcastically. ‘Do one, prick.’

 

‘Is that an invitation?’ Blaine asked, gaining laughs from the rest of his friends who were all enjoying the show. No one else was even attempting to stop the incident. Gavin didn’t blame them. Blaine could take anyone here single handedly. ‘You want me, don’t you?’

 

‘No you arsehole and I don’t know why anyone would.’ Gavin snapped, anger overriding all fear of being beaten up. He was far beyond that stage by now. Pain was becoming far too familiar a state for him to be in. ‘We both know you’ve got the smallest dick in the class.’

 

Blaine’s eyes widened as everyone ‘oohed’ at Gavin’s insult. The angered jock jostled the smaller boy again, making his head bash painfully against the corner of the metal behind him.

 

‘You been looking, Free? Can’t stop staring?’ Blaine tried to get his upper hand back, but Gavin just smirked.

 

‘No. But I’m glad that you didn’t even deny that the fact that you have a tiny penis.’

 

Everyone laughed and Gavin felt proud of himself.

 

Or at least he did, until he caught sight of Blaine’s fist flying towards him.

 

Gavin could hear yelling and the sound of metal groaning and creaking as his vision blurred and then faded to black.

 

\--

 

 

When Gavin woke up, bleary eyes only seeing big blobs of purple, he was sure that he’d died. Unfortunately the aching pain in his head told him otherwise. He took a moment to note the fact that he had been momentarily disappointed to find out he was still alive.

 

_Am I hallucinating?_

His vision cleared and the purple sharpened to reveal Meg hovering over him, saying something to him.

 

‘Gav, you’re awake. How do you feel?’

 

_Definitely hallucinating._

Gavin groaned as an answer, his hand flying up to clutch his pounding head.

 

‘What happened?’ He rasped. Meg frowned at the grating sound of his voice.

 

‘That fucking asshole Blaine punched you in the jaw. You collapsed. You were only out for fifteen minutes or so. The paramedics already looked you over. I should go get the-’

 

‘Meg, I need to explain.’ Gavin croaked out, grabbing her arm to stop her from moving. His grip was weak and she could easily pull away if she wanted to, but instead she hesitated before sitting back down.

 

‘You don’t need to explain anything.’ she murmured, looking over him. He was sure he looked like a mess, which was fitting because that’s exactly what he was. A not-so-hot mess.

 

‘Yes I do.’ Gavin insisted, staring up at her. ‘I shouldn’t have used you like that. It was a rubbish thing to do and I’m sorry.’ He shuddered out a breath. ‘I’m so, so sorry. I was just so scared of… of the truth coming out and when you asked me out I just panicked and said yes.’ Meg looked pained and Gavin felt a new wave of guilt wash over him. ‘I’m so sorry.’ he whispered. ‘I could talk for years and years and never be able to tell you just how sorry I really am.’

 

Meg sighed, running her hand over his forehead and through his hair. Gavin trembled, leaning into her hand. It was the first time in weeks that anyone from Achievement High had touched him without the intentions of bruising him.

 

‘I understand, Gavin,’ she finally answered. ‘I was really upset and hurt at first. I know you know why. But I understand why you did it. I know you’re not a bad guy. I think it’s hurt me more to see what you’re going through now than anything you did. No one deserves to be treated like this.’

 

_I do_. Gavin didn’t say that out loud, glad she hadn’t asked him his opinion on the matter.

 

‘You deserve to be angry at me,’ he said.

 

‘I was. But I’m not anymore. I- I get it. I’m not mad that you’re gay or anything. I never was. I’m just hurt that you pretended to care about me.’

 

‘I never pretended,’ he protested. Leaning up, he ignored the throbbing protests of his head and focused on looking Meg in the eyes. ‘I promise, I care about you, Meg. Maybe not the way you want me to, but I do care. Please, you’ve got to believe me.’ She bit her lip, looking him in the eyes. Whatever she saw must satisfy her because her shoulders slumped slightly and she visibly relaxed. She gave him a small smile.

 

‘I believe you.’ She placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

 

‘I promise, I’ll make this up to you somehow,’ Gavin assured, lying back down. He still felt dizzy.

 

‘You can make it up to me by going to prom with me.’ She replied, patting his hand. Gavin gaped at her.

 

‘You want to go with me?’ He asked incredulously. ‘What about what everyone will say? Y’know, Blaine and that?’

 

‘I don’t give a flying fuck about Blaine. He can shove his shitty opinions up his ass,’ she snarled.

 

‘I thought you were friends with him,’ Gavin replied hesitantly, taken aback by her swift and vicious response.

 

‘After what he and the others did to Michael, I hated him. I just hung around because you did.’ She shrugged. Gavin looked away in shame. Even Meg had known what was right. Why had he been the only one who was a fool? ‘Anyway, you have to go to prom with me. I’ve already bought my dress and your matching tie.’ She smiled softly.

 

Gavin smiled what he felt might have been one of his first genuine smiles in quite a long time.

 

‘Thanks Meg.’ He grabbed her hand and held it. He couldn’t put into words how much he appreciated her, but he thought that she might get it.

 

\--

 

For some reason Blaine avoided him like he had some sort of disease after their one-sided locker room ordeal. Gavin wasn’t complaining, of course, but there was no denying that the asshole was acting strangely. Every time he noticed Gavin walking down the hall Blaine would quickly turn and walk the other way or pass him with as much distance between the two of them as he could manage.

 

Alas, Blaine wasn’t the only guy who was out to get Gavin at the school. There were plenty of other Blaine knock-offs that were still gleefully shoving him into lockers just for their own entertainment. Gavin tried not to take it too hard, considering the fact that they do it to all of the losers and nerds: a group Gavin realised with a wry smile that he was a part of now. He didn’t mind so much.

 

On one particular Tuesday, one of the wannabe jocks had shoved his face into the wall, giving him a lovely blood nose. Gavin was just so happy that this was his life now. No sarcasm intended. None at all.

 

He didn’t even bother going to the nurses. He’d been there so many times recently that they were surely starting to get sick of him. He headed to the nearest bathroom instead and started stocking up on paper towels and letting the blood drain out of him as he questioned where the fuck his life had gone wrong.

 

The answer walked in the door at that exact moment.

 

‘Hey, uh, I saw you come in here,’ Michael said, shoving his hands into his pockets as the door swung closed behind him. Gavin felt his stomach flip as he quickly stood up from where he’d been leaning over the sink. He probably looked like a right mess. His clothes and hair were ruffled, there was blood on his shirt and he was holding a wad of paper towels to his face.

 

_Great._

 

‘What do you want?’ He asked, surprised at the amount of venom in his own voice. Michael appeared to be taken aback too as he faltered.

 

‘Uh, I just… wanted to apologise,’ he muttered, looking away and then back to Gavin.

 

‘A-apologise?’ Gavin repeated in surprise. ‘To me?’ There was no way this was happening. He didn’t know if he could handle this emotional rollercoaster he was on. He was about to have an aneurysm.

 

‘Yeah, uh… Look everyone’s treating you like shit and I just-’ Gavin’s laughter cut him off. It was high-pitched and slightly maniacal. Michael immediately started glaring at him. ‘What?’

 

‘Michael, what the hell do you want from me? Are you fucking with me for fun at this point? I already told you the truth. Whether or not it was by choice doesn’t matter anymore. You’ve got everything you wanted. You fucked me over. You got revenge.’ Gavin threw his free hand up in the air in anger. ‘I ruined your life; you ruined mine. We’re even. What more do you want?’

 

‘Hey, it’s not like that,’ Michael snapped, getting angry as well. Gavin threw the paper towels in the bin, wiping his face. He shouldered past Michael furiously and marched out of the bathroom. Michael followed close behind him. ‘Don’t fucking walk away when I’m halfway through explaining myself, Gavin.’

 

‘Oh I’m sorry,’ Gavin whipped around, ‘What did you want me to do? Thank you? For ruining my life?’

 

‘Don’t act like that,’ Michael spat out. ‘Don’t act like you don’t know why I did it. You do know why I did it, don’t you?’ Michael phrased it as a question and it only served to infuriate Gavin further. He was so beyond done with the curse that had caused his life to crumble. Some _blessing_ , Mara.

 

‘Yes, Michael. I know why you did it. Way to try and prove a point by forcing me to tell the truth,’ Gavin hissed, crossing his arms. ‘Well, guess what? I would’ve said it anyway. I deserve it. I did the same thing to you. I know all of that crap. Don’t think I don’t.’

 

‘Look, I thought getting revenge would be a good thing, okay?’ Michael shouted, shutting Gavin up. He suddenly became keenly aware of the fact that they were standing in the middle of the school hallway where anyone who passed by could listen in. ‘I thought it was what I wanted and I thought it would be like closure, help me forget about everything that happened. But it didn’t, okay? It didn’t work. All it did was make me feel like a shitty person, too.’

 

‘Well, I’m sorry that you’ve been dragged down to the lower end of the Niceness scale to hang out with me. Welcome to the Shitty Person club.’ Gavin snapped, sounding rather hysterical at this point. He couldn’t help it. He was channeling all of his anger – at Blaine, at the rest of the shitty school, at the curse, at himself – onto Michael now.

 

‘Just,’ Gavin clapped his hands together in front of his face, begging, ‘please, leave me alone, Michael.’ His voice quieted down as his anger gave way. Beneath it all, in the dregs of honesty and despair, he knew how hurt and upset and heartbroken he was. He had really, really liked Michael. It pained him so much to see their friendship disappear and now it was like he was experiencing it all over again, only worse. He _liked_ Michael, but Michael hated him. ‘Please, just forget about me. I can’t take anymore of this.’

 

Michael stared at him blankly for a moment before turning and walking away without another word. Gavin stared at the spot where he had been standing, feeling his heart just beating away, pumping blood around his body. For what purpose, he wondered.

 

‘Um… What was all that about?’ Gavin jumped, swiveling around to see Meg standing beside him.

 

‘Bloody hell, Meg. How long have you been standing there?’ He felt his face flushing as he realised that they had had witnesses after all.

 

‘I saw you go into the bathroom. Thought I’d make sure you were okay.’ She shrugged.

 

‘So… the whole thing then.’

 

‘More or less,’ she answered. ‘Look, Gav, I won’t pry. I know you’ve got other stuff going on. But I think Michael really meant what he said.’

 

‘Meant what?’ Gavin frowned at her.

 

‘His apology.’ She gestured towards where he had been standing. ‘I think he was being sincere. I mean, look at what he did to Blaine and those guys for you. That was pretty kind of someone who you think is only fucking with you.’

 

‘Wait, wait.’ Gavin waved a hand, slowing her down. ‘What happened with Blaine?’

 

‘When Blaine punched you.’ Meg stared at him curiously. Then her eyes widened. ‘You don’t know?’

 

‘No. Don’t know what?’ Gavin asked, his voice raising in pitch as he got a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach.

 

‘Dude, how do you think you survived that? Jon told me the whole thing. Blaine punched you and you went down and Michael appeared out of nowhere and beat the shit out of him.’ Gavin stared in disbelief at her story as she gauged his reaction. ‘I guess you were knocked out, so that’s why you don’t know. But apparently Blaine’s bitches tried to get him off but he beat them up too. That’s why Aaron didn’t come to school the next day. His lip was busted. And how did you not notice Chris’ eye?’

 

‘I- I don’t really look at them,’ Gavin mumbled, trying to process what Meg was telling him. He could feel that sick feeling, usually associated with the realisation that he couldn’t take back something he’d just said, rising up inside of him.

 

‘Yeah, well, Michael grabbed Blaine and told him that if he ever touched you or even came near you again he’d make his life hell. Blaine apparently looked scared as fuck, dude. It was hilarious watching him walk into class the next day. He was limping, and…’

 

Gavin could no longer concentrate on what Meg was saying as he stared down the hallway, in the direction that Michael had quietly walked off.

 

Gavin felt like he may have missed his golden opportunity without even realising it.

 

\--

 

The next week could only be described with two words: Déjà vu.

 

The way Gavin sat at lunch staring into space was all too familiar. The way he couldn’t get his mind to stop wandering off. The way he couldn’t stop picturing certain things and contemplating certain possibilities. It all reminded him of the way he’d felt about seven months ago when his best friend had told him a secret and he hadn’t known what to do.

 

The guilt, the confusion, the fear; they were all feelings that had been with him so often he felt like they’d moved in to his conscience permanently.

 

The only difference between then and now was that this time he wasn’t going to just stand by and do nothing. Not again. He’d done it once and he’d learnt the hard way that being a silent bystander didn’t help anyone. This time he needed to do _something. Anything._

 

He adjusted his white, sparkling tie. He couldn’t believe that after everything he’d gone through he was still going to the prom, and with Meg no less. She insisted he looked nice in his light purple shirt with his hair gelled up, but all he saw when he looked into the mirror was indecision and mistakes.

 

‘C’mon, let’s go.’ Meg grabbed him by the arm, clearly growing tired of his constant self-deprecation. He couldn’t help it.

 

Meg’s dress matched his tie and Gavin’s shirt matched her hair. They looked like the perfect couple. For once Gavin didn’t feel sick when he thought this to himself. At least one thing in his life had been sorted out. Over the past week he’d definitely come to rely on Meg heavily. In some ways, she was all he had.

 

When they arrived at prom no one really looked their way. That was good news for Gavin. He’d half been expecting everyone to pull out pitchforks and torches and thrust him from the building immediately. It seemed that the majority of the students had moved on from harassing him now that Blaine and the popular kids have done so themselves. Gavin had Michael to thank for that, he guessed.

 

_Michael_. Gavin didn’t see him. Not that that surprised him. Why would Michael come to an event like prom? Gavin could hear his voice in his head; a conversation from a long time ago, making fun of the prissy kids who were obsessing over the event. But Michael’s absence still disappointed him, Gavin noted, which was terrifying. Even while his brain was in turmoil it would seem his heart has made up its mind rather quickly. Nothing had changed apparently, despite everything he’d been through. He was still head over heels for his former best friend. He supposed that that was just something he was going to have to get over in time.

 

He and Meg danced and for a while it was actually kind of fun. Without the false pretenses he’d put in place he could actually enjoy hanging out with Meg. She was an amazing person, after all.

 

‘You look really beautiful, you know,’ he murmured while they were slow dancing. Gavin was glad that he was here with a friend. It got rid of the faffy nonsense of having to please a date.

 

‘Thanks Gavin.’ Meg replied, smiling up at him. ‘You don’t look so bad yourself.’

 

‘I owe you so much,’ he said quietly, ‘after what you’ve done for me.’

 

‘You don’t owe me anything, Gavin,’ Meg sighed.

 

‘But I broke your heart,’ He spoke matter-of-factly. Meg bit her lip and looked away. There was silence for a moment.

 

‘Everyone gets their heart broken at some point, Gavin. I’m glad that it was by you and not by some cheating jerk or someone who only liked me for my looks.’

 

‘What does it matter?’ Gavin chuckled darkly. ‘We’d all be liars. What’s the difference between a cheater and a user?’

 

‘It doesn’t matter anymore, Gavin,’ Meg frowned at him. ‘You apologised. I’ve already forgiven you. Why can’t you move on?’

 

‘I just don’t think you should forgive me,’ he answered, closing his eyes as the unfortunate truth came out in answer to her question. He hated the way he sounded so self-pitying, like he was begging for attention. But he unfortunately couldn’t do anything but be honest.

 

Honesty is the best policy… Who on earth invented that stupid phrase? He’d like to see them go through what he has. That would be nice.

 

‘But I have already forgiven you. Let it go, Gav.’ It was Gavin’s turn to look away and Meg watched him thoughtfully. Gavin didn’t appreciate feeling like he was being analysed. ‘This isn’t about me, is it?’ She stared at him.

 

‘Not- not just you,’ he stuttered, his palms starting to sweat. He couldn’t confess the truth to Meg too. He couldn’t- he just couldn’t handle that embarrassment.

 

‘Michael,’ she states. It wasn’t a question, just an acknowledgement of a fact and Gavin’s eyes flew open to meet hers as he choked on his breath.

 

‘How did you know?’ He gasped out.

 

‘Because he’s literally the only other person you’ve interacted with at this school in the past month,’ she rolled her eyes. ‘And you always stare at him when he’s nearby. And you two had that fight the other day. Come on. It wasn’t hard to figure out, Gavin.’

 

He cringed and felt his skin flush. Meg was too observant for her own good and he was apparently far too obvious.

 

‘You didn’t mean to do it, Gavin,’ she said softly. He once again found himself staring at her in shock as he realised she was referring to the reason he was in this position in the first place. She gave him a look. ‘I was there. Remember? I don’t know exactly what happened between you and Michael but I do know you, Gavin. Maybe more than you think I might. Maybe you should just tell him the truth.’

 

The truth. Gavin really didn’t have much more truth left in him to tell.

 

‘And now is your perfect chance,’ Meg finished. She tapped his shoulder and then pointed behind him.

 

Gavin felt his heart in his throat as he turned his head to see that Michael _was_ at the prom after all. His whole group was. They were sitting at one of the larger tables off to the side of the room.

 

‘I can’t do it,’ he stammered as he turned to face Meg again. He struggled to keep his breathing even. ‘No way.’

 

‘Come on, Gavin. What has it been, like half a year now? Don’t you think you at least owe it to him to explain?’

 

‘I do, but it’s too late now. I took too long to do anything while it was happening and now it’s too late,’ he insisted. Meg looked disappointed in him. That hurt.

 

‘He might forgive you, you know. You’re not a bad person, Gavin,’ she said sincerely. He stared down at his shoes. They were polished and shining as they move back and forth to the beat of the music. A hand on his cheek forced him to look back up. ‘You’ve made some mistakes. Just like everyone else on this earth. Learn to forgive yourself and then do it. Even if he doesn’t.’

 

Gavin stared at Meg; Meg stared at Gavin. Silence prevailed. There were a lot of things that neither of them were saying, but Gavin knew that they both understood each other.

 

‘Come on, Gav. No time like the present,’ Meg announced and Gavin turned again to see Michael walking away from his group, towards the exit. ‘Don’t miss it or you’ll regret it for the rest of your life, Gavin. Trust me.’

 

Gavin had no other arguments, none that he was willing to voice out loud. After a moment of staring at her franticly he felt his muscles relax.

 

‘You’re the best,’ he said, leaning in and hugging his ex-girlfriend. ‘You deserve the best,’ he told her sincerely.

 

‘I know right?’ She joked and then pushed him away. ‘Go on Gavin. You and I can talk any other day. Hurry up.’

 

Gavin didn’t stay to hear her say it twice. He legged it towards the doors, ignoring the fact that Michael’s group of friends were all watching him. The cool night air had no effect on him as he wildly looked around, searching desperately for Michael.

 

He spotted someone moving towards the car park a ways off and prayed that it was him. He ran towards the lot, adrenaline making his feet fly. He’d never been more nervous than he was in that moment.

 

‘Michael!’ He called out on a whim before he could stop himself. The figure froze before turning around. Michael looked shocked to see Gavin running towards him.

 

Gavin panted as he came to a skidding halt in front of Michael, who had his keys in his hand. Gavin panicked as a silence descended. It seemed that Michael was too surprised to see him to say anything.

 

‘Why are you leaving?’ He asked quickly. Michael didn’t look amused.

 

‘Because it’s boring as shit here,’ Michael snapped. ‘Why does it matter?’

 

‘I need to talk to you,’ Gavin answered. He was having flashbacks to their encounter in the disabled bathroom. It felt so long ago now.

 

‘I’m really getting sick of having talks with you,’ Michael hissed, turning away. Gavin reached out and grabbed Michael’s arm, stopping him.

 

‘Please Michael, this is something I have to say,’ He begged. Michael shrugged him off but he didn’t leave. Gavin decided to take this as a somewhat positive sign.

 

‘What could you possibly-’

 

Gavin cut him off by lurching forward and covering his mouth with his hand. Michael flinched back and shoved the slimmer boy back.

 

‘Dude, get off me!’ He shouted, moving away.

 

‘You can’t ask questions,’ Gavin rushed out. Michael faltered, staring doubtfully at Gavin.

 

‘Why, so you can lie?’ He scoffed. Gavin took a deep breath.

 

‘No. So I can tell the truth,’ He answered.

 

‘I thought you were under a-’

 

‘Michael, can you please stop fucking talking for one second and let me explain? Gavin snapped, finally losing the calm exterior he was trying to hold up. Michael glared at him and crossed his arms.

 

‘Fine. But hurry the fuck up. I want to get home.’

 

‘I- I need to say this on my own terms, without being forced to by some stupid curse, or whatever.’ Gavin’s breathing was erratic and his hands were trembling but he soldiered on. Meg was right. He _had_ to do this. ‘I need you to know that it’s coming from me, by choice.’

 

Michael started to look a little less angry and a lot more unnerved, his own hard exterior breaking slightly.

 

‘Okay. No questions then,’ He muttered.

 

Gavin heaved a breath, trying to calm himself down.

 

_You can do this, Gavin._

 

‘When- when you told me that you were gay,’ Gavin gulped and Michael looked taken aback at the topic as Gavin continued, ‘I wasn’t- I didn’t care.’ Memories engulfed them both. Michael scoffed and opened his mouth but Gavin barreled on. ‘Please, just let me talk.’ Michael hesitated but finally seemed to settle, gesturing for Gavin to continue.

 

‘I swear, Michael, I didn’t care. I didn’t mind. I know I acted like an idiot but it wasn’t because of you. I wasn’t uncomfortable, not because of you.’ Gavin felt shyness overwhelm him as he started nervously shuffling from foot to foot. After all this time the truth was finally coming out. It felt sort of like having a tooth pulled with no anesthetic.

 

‘When you told me, I got scared. I couldn’t concentrate. I couldn’t stop thinking about what you’d told me. I honestly, truly had no issues with _you_ being gay, Michael. You’ve got to believe me. I was just scared. I was terrified, because…’ Gavin glanced up at Michael to see him watching him intently. He could see the look in the older boy’s eyes. He was scared too. Scared of what Gavin was going to say. ‘Fuck.’ Gavin cursed, threading his hands through his hair. He’d messed up all the gel in his carefully angled locks, but it didn’t matter now.

 

_Come on, Gavin. Man up and just say it._

‘I was scared because I liked you. And I knew it,’ Gavin closed his eyes, not wanting to see Michael’s reaction. ‘I didn’t know it before you told me. I thought we were just really good friends. You were my boi.’ Gavin’s voice cracked on his last words and he covered his face with his hands in shame. ‘But it was more than that and I didn’t realise. Not until you told me. The moment you told me you were- that you weren’t straight, I knew.

 

‘I knew that I liked you as more than a friend and I was petrified. I didn’t want to be gay. Or bi. Or whatever. I have never liked another guy, but I liked you. When we were still just friends it was easy to put everything down to messing around. “It’s okay that I act like that around him because we’re best friends.” The night you told me my cover was gone and I didn’t have anything to hide behind anymore.’ Gavin fought hard to keep his voice steady. ‘So yeah, I freaked out at you. But it wasn’t at _you._ It was at me. I didn’t know how to handle it and I was in denial. Oh God, I hope this makes sense.’

 

Michael was silent but for his breathing, which was almost as heavy as Gavin’s own panting. He still refused to look up at Michael. He knew he’d crumble if he did.

 

‘And then when I was at lunch with everyone I couldn’t think straight. Literally, I guess.’ Gavin laughed humourlessly to himself, taking to staring down at the gravel between them. ‘Then Blaine asked me why I was acting so weird and then he said you were weird and started calling you a fag and stuff, without even knowing. He didn’t even know. But I just forgot.’ Michael scoffed and Gavin flinched. ‘I-I know it sounds lame and stupid. But it’s the truth. I wasn’t thinking properly and before I knew it, it had just slipped out. I didn’t even realise I’d said anything until everyone started asking me questions, asking if it was true. And then you showed up and it was too late.’

 

‘It wasn’t too late,’ Michael said suddenly. His voice sounded thick and angry. And hurt. ‘It wasn’t too fucking late, Gavin. You could have said something.’

 

‘I know,’ Gavin whispered. Michael quieted down immediately, probably not expecting to hear Gavin agreeing with him. ‘I know that. I was scared but that’s- it’s no excuse. I didn’t do anything to stop them. I didn’t say anything to them, to you. I just did nothing.’ He took a second to breathe, trying to fight the emotion rising up inside him. ‘I don’t expect you to forgive me for that. I was the shittiest friend in the history of best friends. I know that. I just… I just wanted you to know. I was scared and I let it control me and because of that I lost my best friend.’

 

He finally met Michael’s eyes. The other boy looked overwhelmed and Gavin didn’t blame him.

 

‘So that’s really it. That’s why I had that stupid crush on you. That’s why I started dating Meg. That’s why I started lying.’ He shrugged. ‘I know it’s too late now, way too late. I just wanted you to know that I’m sorry.’ His voice wavered as he tried to keep his cool. Crying was the _last_ thing he wanted to do right now. ‘I’m really sorry.’

 

He stood there for a moment, waiting for Michael to say something. Anything.

 

But he didn’t.

 

‘Well, uh…’ Gavin glanced up at his former best friend, seeing that the usual blank expression was back on his face, and then quickly looked back down again. ‘That’s really all I had to say. So… I’ll just… go now.’ He stepped back. Once, twice. ‘Bye,’ he whispered. Michael didn’t respond.

 

Gavin turned around and made a break for it. The other man didn’t follow him.

 

If Gavin thought his heart had been broken before, well, he’d just been proven dead wrong. He’d never hurt like this before. Despite this, though, he felt a weight lifting off of his shoulders. He was finally free of the truth. He had no more secrets left. There was something about that that was amazingly liberating. It’s wasn’t enough to cheer him up, but it at least made the walk home a little bit quicker.

 

\--

 

 

Gavin purposely left home early only to find that Meg wasn’t at school on Monday. He was left alone. As much as he’d wanted to talk to her, he was kind of relieved in a way. Her absence allowed him mope in peace without having a thousand questions that he’d be forced to answer thrown at him.

 

It seemed that the student body had _finally_ moved on from their harassment of him. No one really noticed him. No one even sent him a sneer or a teasing look. It was as though he was just invisible now, like he didn’t exist. He sat alone. He ate alone. No one saw him.

 

No one except for Michael. They made eye contact in the hallway before a class. Gavin quickly looked away. They were in Mathematics together later and Gavin made sure to sit as far away from him as possible. He felt like there was a set of eyes boring holes into the back of his head for the entirety of the class, but he didn’t dare to turn around and confirm whose.

 

He was supposed to move on and never think of the guy again at this point. That was the plan. Apologise, move on, forget about him. He knew it wasn’t realistic in any way, but he also knew it would take time. It would take a lot of time and growing up but he could only cling onto the small hope that one day he’d be able to think of Michael Jones and wouldn’t be wracked with guilt and… _feelings._

 

For the time being though, Gavin was a mess of unrequited love and pining. At lunchtime, after wandering aimlessly, he found himself standing at his and Michael’s spot. He smiled to himself at the memories that washed over him, of teasing arguments and wrestling matches. He wondered how he had ever been so blind as to not realise how he felt earlier in their relationship. More recent memories wiped the smile clean off of his face as he sighed and slumped down against the metal walls.

 

He enjoyed the silence and the solitude as he closed his eyes and leant his head back. He felt like he could breathe for a minute and leave his mind blissfully blank. He appreciated the way time passed without him having to count the seconds. He could just drift away…

 

‘Thought you’d be here.’

 

He squawked at the voice that suddenly interrupted his peace, making him jump and tumble onto his side. Gavin stared up in shock to see Michael standing in front of him, chuckling at his display. Gavin felt his body go into panic mode.

 

‘Wh-what are you doing here?’ He asked in a high-pitched voice, his hand going to rest over his heart as he tried to recover from the shock.

 

‘It’s my turn to talk.’ Michael cut straight to the chase, sitting down in front of Gavin who could only stare in wide-eyed wonder.

 

‘Wh-what?’ Part of him wanted to run. He wanted to run so bad.

 

‘I didn’t really get to say anything at the prom. I was kind of in shock though. But I’ve been thinking and I want to say my part too.’

 

‘Michael, I-’

 

‘Shut up,’ Michael said quickly, taking a deep breath. He was clearly nervous, which made Gavin feel a little bit better. ‘I just want to apologise properly. I didn’t really get to last time. I shouldn’t have made you out yourself to everyone. I felt like shit almost immediately and I feel even worse now that you’ve told me the truth.’

 

‘You don’t have to apologise,’ Gavin whispered, twiddling his fingers and avoiding all eye contact.

 

‘I already did, dumbass.’

 

‘But I deserved it,’ Gavin insisted, looking up now. ‘We’re even now.’

 

‘Shut the hell up, Gavin,’ Michael rolled his eyes at Gavin’s dramatics. The familiarity – their spot, the tone of the conversation, Michael’s ability to see right through him – it was all getting to be a bit too much for Gavin.

 

‘I- I should go-’ Gavin choked out but Michael lurched forward and held him down, pushing him by the shoulders.

 

‘Gavin, you fucking piece of shit. I need to say this and I need you to listen. Stop being a child and just sit still for once.’ Gavin relented, more because of fear than anything else. He wasn’t sure what the feeling gathering in his stomach was. It felt an awful lot like hope. That wouldn’t do. He needed to get rid of it immediately, to protect himself.

 

Michael pinched the bridge of his nose, calming himself down before continuing.

‘No one deserves to be treated like either of us got treated.’ He said. ‘Not even the most scummy people on earth. Not even Blaine.’ Gavin was rather shocked to hear Michael, of all people, say that. Michael just nodded at his expression. ‘I’ve been through it, now you’ve been through it. You know it’s true.’

 

‘I guess you’re right,’ Gavin agreed slowly. ‘Thank- thank you, for uh, you know for what you did. With Blaine and that.’ Gavin muttered. Michael shrugged, looking away and tugging at his beanie. It looked so good on him. His curls stuck out around it, framing his face perfectly.

 

‘I couldn’t let them do that to you. When I started all of this crap I didn’t know they were going to beat you up like that. I wouldn’t have done it if I did. They didn’t touch me, but you’re like half my size. You’re like a twig. I knew I needed to do something.’

 

‘I could’ve defended myself,’ Gavin said indignantly.

 

‘Please, the only punch you’ve ever thrown was at the back of someone’s head and I doubt he even felt it.’ Michael laughed and Gavin couldn’t help but laugh too. He’d forgotten about that.

 

An awkward silence descended as their laughter trailed off. Michael sighed.

 

‘Look Gavin, I really just wanted to tell you how sorry I am. I needed you to know that.’ Michael looked right at him and Gavin had nowhere to hide. ‘I also needed to say- ah well, I wanted to ask you… well…’ The older boy rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably as he glanced away from Gavin. ‘Do you still, you know, like me? Or whatever?’

 

Gavin winced at the embarrassing question. No matter how many times it had been addressed now, he still felt uncomfortable at how blatantly it was spoken about and how the truth was forced from his lips each and every time.

 

Well, all except for this time.

 

He didn’t realise it at first. He was waiting for the truth to come tumbling from him. But nothing happened.

 

‘Uh, Gavin?’ Michael waved a hand at him. ‘Are you listening to me?’

 

_Nothing happened._

 

Gavin stared up at him in shock, his eyes widening as it clicked.

 

The prom. What Gavin had said…

 

_I need to say this on my own terms, without being forced to by some stupid curse._

 

It couldn’t be.

 

_Another lie shall not leave your lips until you let your heart be open to the truth._

 

‘Um… No?’ He lied.

 

He _lied._

‘What the fuck, Gavin? This whole time you haven’t been listening? What is _wrong_ with you?’ Michael snapped angrily, but he looked mostly embarrassed and put off by Gavin’s supposed ignorance.

 

Michael jumped when Gavin grabbed him by the shoulders.

 

‘Michael, what did you ask me?’ He demanded, staring right into Michael’s eyes. Michael looked confused.

 

‘Are you gonna listen thi-’

 

‘Ask the question again, Michael!’ Gavin shook him and Michael laughed slightly.

 

‘Okay. Alright,’ He stared back at Gavin somewhat nervously. ‘I asked if you still like me or have a crush on me. Or you know, whatever bullshit.’

 

‘You have to ask it as a question, Michael.’

 

‘ _Micoo!_ ’ Michael mocked Gavin, who let out a frustrated noise, making Michael chuckle again. ‘Okay! Jeez. Do you, Gavin Free, still have a crush on me, Michael Jones?’

 

‘No.’ Gavin answered quickly. Michael immediately frowned.

 

‘Huh?’ He replied dumbly. Gavin grinned.

 

‘I, Gavin Free, do not have a crush on you, Michael Jones.’ He stated and then laughed gleefully, a high-pitched triumphant cheer sounding out. ‘Holy crap! This is top!’

 

‘Well, I’m glad you’re so happy about it,’ Michael snapped, pushing Gavin’s hands off of him.

 

‘Why were you hoping I’d say something else?’ Gavin teased. Michael looked away in embarrassment and Gavin smiled warmly. ‘Don’t you get it, Michael? The curse is broken.’

 

‘Yeah alright,’ Michael scoffed at him.

 

‘No, really. When that bitch cursed me she told me that I had to be open to the truth for the curse to be gone. I didn’t bloody well realise it until just now, but when I told you everything at the prom it must have been broken.’

 

Michael stared at him in confusion as he slowly put the pieces together. Gavin waited patiently.

 

‘So the reason you were cursed was because of me?’

 

‘More or less. That whole thing.’ Gavin shrugged. ‘Holy shit, it feels so good to not be forced to tell the truth. This is the best,’ he said jovially. It was true. He felt free.

 

‘So wait,’ Michael said, waving a hand in the air. ‘Wait, wait. If you aren’t cursed anymore does that mean you were lying when you answered my question?’

 

‘What question?’

 

‘If you still like me,’ Michael said. Gavin’s eyes widened and Michael smirked. ‘Ah.’ He grinned knowingly.

 

‘Shut up.’ Gavin shoved him lightly. ‘You were the one who was about to cry because you thought I might not like you anymore,’ He said cheekily.

 

‘You’re the one who’s thought about me fucking you.’ Michael shrugged and Gavin nearly choked.

 

‘Michael!’ He cried in embarrassment. ‘You can’t say stuff like that.’

 

‘The truth is a bitch, Gavvy.’ Michael laughed at his expression. Gavin watched him. He looked so good when he was happy and laughing; Gavin had forgotten that. It had been so long since they were this close, literally and emotionally speaking. Michael was quiet for a moment before hesitantly asking, ‘So are we good?’

 

‘You’re not the one who needs to be asking that,’ Gavin pointed out quietly.

 

‘Whatever. I just want to fix things now. After all of this bullshit drama and crap I just want to go back to how things were. Is that possible?’ Gavin stared at Michael. He felt some of his glee slipping away as he sighed. Michael frowned. ‘What? What’s wrong, Gavin?’

 

‘I don’t think it is possible, Michael,’ Gavin confessed.

 

‘Why not?’ Michael asked as his frown deepened.

‘Come on, Michael.’ Gavin pushed back so he was leaning against the metal wall again. He rested his head in his hands. ‘Think about it. After everything that’s happened over the past seven months: me, you know, liking you, what I did to you, our fights, these past few weeks… Do you really think we could just snap back to being best friends like nothing has ever changed? Really?’

 

Michael looked sad but he was clearly realising that Gavin was right.

 

‘I guess not,’ he admitted.

 

There was a silence between them for a long while. Gavin felt fingers brushing against his ankle, getting his attention. He looked up to see Michael staring at him in complete sincerity. ‘Maybe we can’t go back, Gavin. But maybe we don’t need to. We can try. We can try and we’ll make it work. You were-’ Michael hesitated. He looked like he was having some sort of internal debate. ‘You _are_ my best friend, Gavvy.’

 

Gavin heaved in a breath. He doesn’t want to believe it. He doesn’t want to be wrong.

 

‘After every-’

 

‘When this all started over half a year ago,’ Michael cut Gavin off, ‘I thought you had changed. I thought you’d turned into an asshole, like Blaine. And while you’re definitely still an asshole-’

 

‘Michael!’

 

‘-You’re the same asshole I’ve known since day one. You haven’t changed. Not really. You’re still annoying and stupid and awkward and _British._ ’ Michael chuckled at Gavin’s pout. ‘I haven’t really changed, either. That’s got to be enough. It’s got to.’

 

Gavin took a moment to contemplate what Michael was saying.

 

‘Maybe _we_ haven’t changed, Michael, but _things_ definitely have.’ Gavin pointed out. ‘You know- you know how I feel. How are we ever going to get around that?’

 

‘You’re my boi. We can make it work,’ Michael answered simply, not even hesitating. With that one word Gavin felt all of his unease melt away. Fuck it, but he believed what Michael was saying. Maybe they really could get back to how things were.

 

‘Good to hear, boi.’

 

\--

 

Michael swiftly introduced Gavin and Meg into his group. Gavin learnt pretty quickly that he’d been pretty stupid to hold on desperately to being popular. These people were so much more accepting, so much more fun and nice. He’d been expecting them to hate him, seeing how they _had_ to have known at least a little bit of his and Michael’s history, but they welcomed him with open arms. Over a couple of weeks he’d already found himself striking it up with Jeremy and Lindsay.

 

Things were by no means perfect, that was for sure. Gavin still had an entire half-year of guilt and self-hatred to repair. He still needed to forgive himself. But he and Michael getting along helped him do it a little quicker.

 

Things between them didn’t go too smoothly either. As much as Michael’s speech had calmed him at the time, it was incredibly hard to make things work between them. If Gavin had liked Michael while they were apart, it was only ten times worse now that they were together. He was painfully aware of how awkward he’d made everything just through his feelings. To be fair, though, Michael didn’t make things any better. Sometimes he would be the one who made everything worse. It was like he was teasing Gavin. One moment they were best friends and then the next Michael was brushing Gavin’s hair out of his eyes or tracing his fingers across his skin. Gavin was helpless to stop it, but Michael was always quick to pull away, to deny it ever happened.

 

It was awkward and it was rough, but despite all of the crap that was going on, it was still Michael and he was still Gavin. They got along like only they two could. It was odd and slightly dysfunctional but it was right and despite all the factors running against them it somehow worked.

 

It helped that they had been paired together for a science project. It gave them time alone, away from everyone else.

 

‘I haven’t been in here for ages,’ Gavin said in awe as he walked into Michael’s room.

 

‘No shit,’ Michael replied as he swung the door closed behind him.

 

‘It’s still the same,’ Gavin noted, looking around the room where they’d had plenty of movie nights and Mario Party sessions.

 

‘Yeah, did you think I was going to remodel the whole thing? That’s way too much work.’ Michael threw his stuff on the floor and flopped onto his bed.

 

‘Are you going to get your textbook out?’ Gavin asked as he sat down next to him.

 

‘No. Why, did you _want_ to do homework?’

 

‘Nope.’

 

‘Want to play some Halo?’

 

‘Yup.’

 

Despite the weirdness of it all, Gavin was comforted by those moments. Michael was screaming at him as Gavin could only manage a high-pitched squeak as a form of laughter as he screwed them both over in the campaign. For just a few brief moments Gavin felt like he’d been teleported to a year ago. He felt like they _had_ picked up from where they’d left off.

 

It wasn’t the same though. Not by a long shot. Things were different and Gavin was certain that they would never go back to how they used to be.

 

Because this time when Gavin dropped his controller because he couldn’t breathe from laughing too much, Michael didn’t bother to hide his smile or the way he watched him writhing on the ground.

 

This time when Gavin sat next to Michael on the bed he sat close, the warmth of skin touching skin not uncomfortable in any way.

 

This time when Michael pushed his books off of the bed and grabbed Gavin, pulling him forwards and kissing him, Gavin could only think, _‘Finally.’_

 

This time Gavin was ready for change and he wasn’t afraid. This time he was in love and that was the completely, totally, utterly undeniable truth.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Again feel free to send me some feedback if you liked it or think there is anything I can improve on.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Truth Will Set You Free [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841823) by [Sandstripe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe)




End file.
